


The course of true love never did run smooth

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Joy and fresh days of love accompany your hearts - The Summer Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Friends, Summer, frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #58: FrisbeeThinking about a promise long forgotten, Harry is suddenly hit by the past and maybe a new chance to make up for the lost time.Part 3 of the Joy and fresh days of love accompany your hearts drabbles series.





	The course of true love never did run smooth

Finding himself at the beach years later, Harry isn’t sure why he stopped coming here nor why he and Louis drifted away.

A wave of nostalgia hits Harry as he sits by the shore in front of the old beach house, watching the sun shining once again above him. He is all too distracted to notice a harmless frisbee coming his way.

“Sorry, mate,” he hears a voice with an accent he thought he’d long forgotten. As he grabs the frisbee that has hit his head, he’s met with the same blue eyes he once promised to come back to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed these three small drabbles!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me @[perfectdagger](www.perfertdagger.tumblr.com) and reblog the series post [here](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/post/175109030078/joy-and-fresh-days-of-love-accompany-your-hearts) xx


End file.
